


When the walls crumble

by beapot



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Sad
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 15:58:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1988985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beapot/pseuds/beapot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b> Post 3x22 </b><br/>Dalla storia: <i>Ti chiamano ancora Salvatrice ma non sei stata in grado di salvare te stessa, ti chiamano Salvatrice ma a nessuno importa che tu non abbia salvato una delle poche persone che ne aveva bisogno davvero – e tu invece avevi creduto che fosse possibile, lo avevi sperato con tutta te stessa, perché se poteva essere felice lei, la Regina Cattiva, allora forse un po' di serenità ci sarebbe stata anche per te.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	When the walls crumble

 

**When the walls crumble**

 

Quasi ti stupisci quando ti ritrovi nella cucina buia di David e Mary Margaret. Inizi ad aprire e chiudere le ante della dispensa alla ricerca di qualcosa che somigli vagamente a un superalcolico, qualcosa che ti stordisca un po' e ti impedisca di affrontare tutto questo, perché ora non ce la fai, ora è troppo presto – è troppo e basta.

È tanto che non lasci che le parole di qualcuno ti colpiscano: il muro che hai alzato ogni giorno della tua vita si è ispessito sempre di più, e ormai ti credevi invulnerabile almeno a questo. Sono stati sempre i fatti a farti male, perché le parole hai imparato a ignorarle quasi subito.

“Verranno a prendere anche te un giorno, non preoccuparti.” ti sorrideva sempre l'educatrice della Casa Famiglia, ma nel frattempo continuavi a crescere senza dei genitori.

“Ti amo.” ti aveva detto Neal, prima di sparire e lasciarti in una squallida prigione con suo figlio in grembo.

“Non potrà più cambiare idea.” aveva detto il dottore che ha fatto nascere Henry, e dieci anni dopo lui è venuto a bussare alla tua porta.

No, decisamente le parole non sono mai state niente da poter prendere in considerazione, eppure stasera sono state proprio poche frasi a spingerti a fuggire dal Granny's e a portarti qui.

Ti dici che sei finita nel loft dei tuoi genitori perché in fondo qualcosa hai capito, in questi ultimi tempi. Hai capito che _casa_ non è solo ciò di cui senti la mancanza quando te ne vai, forse _casa_ è anche il posto dove rifugiarti e smettere di scappare. Dovresti dirlo a Neal, dovresti fargli sapere che ancora una volta hai fatto tesoro dei suoi insegnamenti e li hai ampliati con la tua personale visione delle cose – che, sorprendentemente, da un po' di tempo a questa parte è meno cinica del solito.

Dovresti, sì, peccato che sia ormai troppo tardi e che stavolta non ci sia modo di riportarlo indietro nemmeno azzerando il tempo, nemmeno buttandoti in uno di quei vortici magici che hai, tuo malgrado, imparato a conoscere bene. No, ora né la magia né la speranza possono farlo tornare, e tu lo hai perso di nuovo e per sempre.

Ecco, è questa la prima orrenda verità che ti ha colpito dopo le parole di Regina, perché un dolore ne trascina sempre un altro dietro di sé, e la forza che avevi cercato di trovare per affrontare la morte di Neal è svanita quando ti sei resa conto che il lieto fine che tutti festeggiavano in realtà prevedeva un prezzo che non avevi immaginato di dover pagare. Sarebbe stato più facile asciugare le lacrime con la certezza del “vissero tutti felici e contenti”, ma negli occhi di Regina hai visto che quel _tutti_ non esisteva più, e in quel momento è crollato anche l'ultimo briciolo di speranza a cui credevi di poterti aggrappare.

Ti chiamano ancora Salvatrice ma non sei stata in grado di salvare te stessa, ti chiamano Salvatrice ma a nessuno importa che tu non abbia salvato una delle poche persone che ne aveva bisogno davvero – e tu invece avevi creduto che fosse possibile, lo avevi sperato con tutta te stessa, perché se poteva essere felice lei, la Regina Cattiva, allora forse un po' di serenità ci sarebbe stata anche per te.

La prima volta che l'hai vista non avresti mai immaginato che le cose sarebbero andate in questo modo. Non avresti creduto possibile collaborare con lei e trovarla, in fondo, così simile a te, ma poi il modo un po' strano e contorto in cui si è evoluto il vostro rapporto ti ha portata a considerarla quasi un'amica – forse l'unica che tu abbia mai avuto – e le hai dato fiducia.

Non sei un'esperta di relazioni interpersonali, non lo sei mai stata, e nei rapporti che hai avuto fino ad ora sei sempre stata attenta a mantenere le giuste distanze per non avere l'ennesima delusione, ma con Regina è stato diverso. L'hai conosciuta poco a alla volta, attraverso i racconti sulla Regina Cattiva e attraverso qualche segreto che lei stessa ha lasciato trapelare senza volerlo. Hai scoperto che dietro la sua maschera di crudeltà e insensibilità c'è in realtà un cuore spezzato non solo dall'amore ma dalla vita stessa, e ti sei trovata ad ammettere che forse crescere con una madre che distrugge i tuoi sogni è peggio che non averne una, che forse perdere un amore a causa di quella stessa madre è peggio che perderne uno che era sembrato non essere abbastanza. In qualche modo sei riuscita a vedere oltre le apparenze di quella donna odiata da tutti in entrambi i mondi, e ti sei affezionata a lei. Hai riconosciuto nei tratti rilassati del suo viso la felicità che era riuscita a ritrovare grazie a Henry, e sei stata contenta che qualcosa avesse finalmente buttato giù le barriere dietro cui lei stessa si era si era nascosta, ed era stato più facile credere di poter far crollare quelle che la vita ha fatto alzare anche a te

Ecco perché sono state proprio le sue parole a ferirti, ecco perché il suo sguardo e il suo “Sei proprio come tua madre.” si sono aggiunti al vuoto che già minacciava di riempire il tuo cuore.

Una volta Mary Margaret ti ha detto di non smettere mai di sperare perché la felicità trova sempre chi la merita, ma se ti sei abituata fin troppo facilmente al mondo delle fiabe è anche vero che ancora non riesci a credere davvero alle sue parole – troppo serene, troppo _sognatrici_ per chi, come te, ha dovuto imparare sin da piccola ad avere a che fare con la realtà _._ E poi se la felicità è qualcosa che si merita, ti dici, allora tu hai già perso in partenza; ci sono troppi errori nel tuo passato, troppe cose giuste fatte per la ragione sbagliata e troppe cose sbagliate fatte per quella giusta. Henry ne è la prova vivente, è stato il primo a cadere vittima della tua concezione di giusto e sbagliato, e sai che in fondo non ti ha ancora del tutto perdonato – come d'altra parte tu non hai ancora perdonato i tuoi genitori per aver lasciato te.

 

Continui a rovistare tra i mobili e nel frattempo cerchi di convincerti che questa sera non stai scappando, ti dici che ormai non lo farai più – non nel modo in cui eri abituata, almeno, con un mucchio di vestiti dentro una valigia e lunghi viaggi nel tuo Maggiolino giallo – perché una parte di te in fondo crede ancora che tutto si possa risolvere. E allora non ha più senso scappare dalla vita e lasciarsi i problemi alle spalle, soprattutto ora che hai accettato che la tua vita è qui e fuori non troveresti niente, perciò sai che tornerai. Ultimamente torni sempre – per Henry, per la tua famiglia, soprattutto per te – così come tornano tutti.

Henry è stato il primo a tornare, a ricordarti i rimpianti del tuo passato e a renderti incapace di dire di no. È stato il primo a farti arrendere e a darti coraggio, e a lui sono seguiti i tuoi genitori, con quasi più scuse che rimpianti, a stringerti in abbracci che credevi non avresti mai avuto.

Dopo di loro è tornato anche Neal. Lui è piombato in quella nuova vita che avevi imparato a conoscere sconvolgendola di nuovo, solo per farti poi ammettere che tutti gli sforzi fatti per dimenticare il suo volto erano stati vani, perché in fondo tu non hai mai smesso di amarlo.

Neal è tornato, ma poi ti ha lasciata di nuovo. In un mondo in cui i gesti eroici sono all'ordine del giorno, in cui sacrificare la propria vita per una giusta causa non ha mai fatto vacillare il coraggio dei più puri di cuore, lui ha esalato il suo ultimo respiro tra le tue braccia e tu non hai potuto fare niente per salvarlo.

Eppure, nonostante questo e il cinismo che ti ha sempre contraddistinta, quando stasera hai riabbracciato i tuoi genitori e tuo figlio hai creduto davvero che il lieto fine potesse esistere. Ed è proprio quando accorgi di averci sperato con tutta te stessa che senti la disperazione invaderti, perché hai provato a lasciarti andare e la caduta è stata più violenta di quanto potessi sopportare.

  
Ti lasci sfuggire uno sbuffo, e prima ancora che riesca a pensare a come affrontare quello che provi, una voce alle tue spalle ti fa sussultare. 

“Bastava chiedere, dolcezza.” Hook sorride, ammiccando come al solito, poi sfila la sua fiaschetta personale dalla tasca della giacca e la agita proprio davanti al tuo viso. Non l'hai sentito arrivare e ti chiedi da quanto tempo sia lì, se ti abbia visto asciugarti quella lacrima dispettosa e se abbia sentito la frustrazione che stringevi tra i denti. Poi ricordi che non ha importanza, perché se lui è lì immagina già tutto, sa cosa ti passa per la testa e cosa ti fa stringere il cuore.

“Sei un libro aperto per me, Swan.” ti aveva detto una volta, aggrappato al tronco di un Fagiolo Magico, ed era stato sincero.

È per questo che sei grata che sia stato proprio lui a raggiungerti, lui che il suo lieto fine non l'ha ancora avuto, lui a cui non hai bisogno di spiegare niente – né della tua rabbia e delusione né del dispiacere che provi per aver ferito Regina senza volerlo, perché lui è un esperto di alleanze strette e poi tradite e poi strette di nuovo, e sai che emozioni simili le ha provate in decine di occasioni diverse, quando doveva scegliere da che parte stare. Così non riesci a trattenere un sorriso, ti avvicini a lui e allunghi una mano verso la fiaschetta che ancora tiene in mano.

“Non così in fretta.” ti ammonisce però, con un altro sorriso provocatore. “Annegare i dolori nell'alcol è sintomo di cattive maniere, Swan.” dice, e tu non capisci perché mentre pronuncia quelle parole un'ombra attraversa rapida il suo viso.

Lui sembra sapere tutto di te, ma tu hai ancora molto da imparare sul suo conto – devi ancora imparare a conoscerlo.

“Detto da un pirata perde un po' di significato, non trovi?”

Ti senti più leggera da quando ti ha raggiunta, sembra quasi che sia più facile affrontare tutto ora, tra un sorriso e uno sguardo ammiccante.

“Anche i pirati hanno un loro codice.” ribatte, stappando la fiaschetta coi denti e bevendo un sorso di Rum.

Già, anche i pirati ne hanno uno – a volte discutibile, a volte solo incomprensibile per chi non ha dedicato la sua vita al mare – e anche se non ne conosci ogni punto sai che il destino di un capitano è quello di affondare con la sua nave, e un'altra ondata di dolore ti investe. Ecco un'altra colpa che non puoi ignorare, ecco un'altra persona che ha riposto in te la sua fiducia e che probabilmente farai soffrire. Ti sei approfittata dei sentimenti che Hook provava per te quando ti facevano comodo per portare a termine le missioni di salvataggio in cui ti trovavi coinvolta, senza dargli troppo peso. Era un pirata, in fondo, ti ripetevi. Un uomo che ha dedicato la sua intera esistenza a cercare vendetta per il suo primo amore, non poteva amarti davvero. Non facevi nulla di male, dopotutto, non correvi certo il rischio di ferirlo. Te ne eri quasi convinta quando la seconda Maledizione lo ha cancellato dai tuoi ricordi, e per un meraviglioso anno di finzione la tua coscienza era stata pulita.

Ma poi è tornato anche lui, rinunciando a quanto di più caro avesse al mondo per riuscire a trovarti di nuovo, e il modo in cui sei riuscita a salvarlo dall'attacco di Zelena non ha lasciato più dubbi. Non si scherza con la magia delle favole, questo lo hai imparato, e non hai potuto nasconderti dal significato di quel bacio. Sperare nel lieto fine voleva dire credere in tutto il resto, potere del Vero Amore compreso, ma accettarlo era ancora troppo difficile. C'era l'assenza di Neal ancora troppo vicina, Zelena da sconfiggere e un futuro da salvare, e rimandare la definizione di quello che stava succedendo tra te e Hook era stato fin troppo facile.

Quando però, per qualche meravigliosa ora, tutto sembrava essere tornato al suo posto, baciarlo ti era sembrata la cosa più naturale da fare – così come credere nel lieto fine, così come sperare nel “vissero tutti felici e contenti.” – e ora non puoi fare a meno di chiederti se non sia un enorme salto nel vuoto anche questo.

“Resterei qui a fissarti tutta la notte, dolcezza, ma avrei qualche idea migliore per passare il tempo.” Hook ti afferra per i fianchi, malizioso, e cerca le tue labbra. Vorresti davvero lasciarti andare con lui, sarebbe facile e perfetto, ma come si fa a farlo quando la felicità ha un equilibrio così precario?

Lo allontani cercando di mettere in uno sguardo le tue scuse e le tue paure.

  
“Ho sempre saputo che non sarebbe stato facile, con te.” ammette. Accusa il colpo e capisce, ti lascia andare e finge che vada tutto bene, ma glielo leggi negli occhi che sta soffrendo. Ti lascia andare sfiorandoti le labbra in un bacio che dopotutto non hai la forza di rifiutare e se ne va, mentre tu ti chiedi ancora una volta se hai fatto la cosa giusta. 

**Author's Note:**

> NdA: Questa storia era partita da tutt'altra idea, ma non mi lamento per quello che alla fine è venuto fuori :P  
> È il mio debutto nel fandom di OUAT e la mia prima storia dopo secoli (il che mi porta a chiedermi perché, tra tutti, io abbia scritto proprio su Emma che non mi è mai stata troppo simpatica, ma vabbè) e spero davvero di non aver fatto un casino XD  
> Grazie per essere ~~sopravvissuti~~ arrivati fino a qui  <3  
> Bea


End file.
